The present disclosure relates to electromagnetic pulse power systems, and more particularly, to high power electromagnetic direct current (DC) pulse power systems including a pulse forming network (PFN).
Electromagnetic DC pulse power systems utilize one or more PFNs to shape and control discrete quantities of energy which are characterized by fast rise-times in either voltage, current or power. Conventional PFNs typically arrange a combination of inductors and capacitors in a transmission line, i.e., circuit network, to yield specific source impedances, specific rise times, and specific fall times. These PFNs typically output high energy levels. For example, conventional PFNs may output voltage levels exceeding 100 kilovolts (kV), current levels exceeding 10 mega-amps (MA), and power levels ranging from 50 megawatts (MW) to 1 terawatt (TW). If a system fault occurs, such as a short circuit, peak current levels, for example 10 MA, may be inadvertently delivered to components of the PFN such that the pulse power system is damaged beyond repair.